1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to sports racquets and, more particularly, to a double faced racquet for providing different string tensions.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, it is known that different string tensions and grip "feels" on tennis racquets affect playing performance. Generally speaking, the higher the tension, the greater the control and the lower the tension, the greater the power. Improper string tensioning can result in too much rebound off the center of the racquet, loss of control over off-center hits, excessive vibration or a very harsh or "dead" feel.
It is further possible to alter the pace of the game and prepare for different styles of play be varying the tension on the racquet. It has occurred to the inventors that it would be advantageous to provide a racquet which provides more than one available tension which can be selected during play by slight of hand. It has further occurred to the inventors that a variable pressure racquet grip would permit adaptation of the grip to various situations and styles of play. Provision of such a racquet must overcome several obstacles, including the need to maintain a lightweight design and provide a properly balanced design.